1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a unitary hydraulic unit which can be placed in any reciprocating machine to increase the output efficiency thereof through hydraulic principles. The invention also teaches efficient power input and output means which may be used in connection with the unitary hydraulic unit to provide an extremely efficient machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Reciprocating engines have been used for many years. Several inventions have been disclosed which employ hydraulic fluid as a force transfer medium. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,339 to Wallis, 3,269,321 to Eickmann and 3,066,472 to Conrad. All these references disclose a pair of pistons having different diameters, whereby the smaller piston diameter impels hydraulic fluid to move through pipelines.
Differing from these inventions, the instant invention employs force directed to a larger piston whereby the output is through a smaller piston. While the same general concept is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,710 to Savarimuthu, this particular patent is directed to the use of hydraulic fluid as a force transfer medium in an internal combustion engine. The instant invention relates to a unitary hydraulic force transfer medium which can be placed in line with the output of any reciprocating power source and provide hydraulically assisted increased linear output per unit of force input. Additional power input and output devices are also disclosed, which, together with the unitary hydraulic unit, operate to make an extremely efficient machine.